In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid such exploration. Measurements in a borehole are typically performed to attain this understanding. Measurements may include performing neutron measurements to determine properties of material phases in the formation under investigation. Further, the usefulness, efficiency, and accuracy of traditional measurements may be related to the precision or quality of the techniques to attain and process data derived from such measurements.